Yūkan Uzumaki
Databook Chakra Boost _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ IMVU Username Keruberosu Special Traits Extremely good at breaking all types of Genjutsu due to training by his family. Large chakra pool. Knowing of the Iwagakure area makes him more dangerous in battle with any foe or army within his own home basen. Can use the mastery of steel CLAN The Uzumaki clan (うずまelease to turn things into steel. き一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. Scars/Tattoos Scars: '''A large scar spanning most of his shoulder and curling back into his shoulder disk, gained from a near death fight in the chunnin exams. '''Tattoos: '''He has the crest of a lion on both of his hands that also doubles as an summoning tattoo. '''Personality and Behavior Personality: '''His personality could be described as a little more on the crazier side of life. But deep down Gale is a softy and it shows in certain situations. He prides himself off of being a leader and protecting those who cannot do it themselves, He likes to call himself a Bear because he is gentle giant but once you rub him the wrong way or threaten those he cares for you should pray for mercy. But most times when he isn't helping people or sitting back and being a lazy oaf he is a well composed and regally kept together Kage. '''Behavior: '''His behavior is. Caring,Talkative,Stern,Blunt,Honest,Calming,Rock Hard,Logical,Cautious,Sentimental. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''Well as a Kage i probably wont be participating in many missions yet alone battles, but if i had to say. It all depends on the severity of said mission. If its too lax IL tend to shift off abit and not give it much mind, but if it is serious and could affect my RPC or my village then I'm nothing but focused. '''Nindo "Only those who believe they have limits,are held back from the rest of us." "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step,each step has meaning. What matters is how much significance you give them." "I am the bastion of stone that revealed the Iron will of Iwagakure in every step that i take." Summoning Ninken Background Information Birth: '''It was a cold and brisk morning of the month of January the exact day was Thursday the 15th. Kita Uzumaki and Kenshin Uzumaki were holding on to one another's hand, Kita would look deeply into Kenshin's eyes as she could feel herself and her mind fading away into darkness she continued to push. Using all the strength in her tiny frame, Kita only being 5'5 she wasn't very large and most of her body was fairly lean but she had a unbend able will to continue. Inside of her vaginal cavity who would eventually become Yukan Uzumaki the next matriarch of his branch of the Uzumaki clan that was stationed within Iwagakure. Kita would breath heavily and continue to push seeing his large head coming forth, Yukan who was yet to have and actual name huddled in a tight ball and his eyes were basically closed. Kenshin would couch her on as he literally felt his hand being crushed her pure strength and frustration. "Kita you can do it, Just relax count to ten... Then push with all your might!" Kita would take his advice she closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind of all that was in front of her then seconds later she let out a blood curling scream that popped Kenshin ear drums and then popped out their new born baby boy. Kenshin quickly grabbed the boy before he hit against the wood floor, Kenshin held him in his arms his deep brunette eyes glimmering against the light of tiny candles set up around Kita and he smiled while speaking. "Our baby boy.... He's more then a gift. He is a gift from the gods themselves." Kenshin would look over to see that Kita had passed out her head leaning heavily against the pillow. He smirked and giggled abit before giving her a kiss on the cheek and cleaning up the area surrounding her crotch with a warm towel then cleaning the bed and replacing all the seats to make sure she slept comfortably and warmly even though it was the thick of winter. While holding his son and cleaning him off after previously taking care of his wife he wrapped him in a thick cloth wicket, and laid down in a rocking chair with him in his arms. The baby would give off a simple "Myheaaa" giving no distinction of actual communication just a sound. Kenshin then said "I think il name you Yukan, Kita can argue my point when she awakens." Kenshin continued to rock before drifting off to sleep himself. This marking the day his legend began! '''Child: Yukan was a deep red haired Uzumaki child living in a village that barely had an Uzumaki in it. So of course he was mainly judged at first! Yukan had a extremely boisterous personality at a young age, all he ever wanted to do was simply. Eat, sleep, play, rinse and repeat. Also having a older brother in Delric made this easier to cope with the amount of prejudice against being an outside clan not known in Iwagakure. Most time Yukan and his brother Delric who at this time was a chunnin could be caught in the local training grounds which was on the south eastern most side of the village. Yukan and his brother Delric were known for being extremely competitive with one another even though at one point in time he'd often get wrecked and tosses around by Delric in front of whoever shinobi watched this didn't bother him in the slightest. Yukan also for a child had an incredibly large amount of chakra pool for some reason which Delric took into close notation since he was to be enrolled in the academy within the coming month. Yukan was given no warning of said event until it was a day before the event would take place. The Uzumaki boy would be outside playing hide and seek with a few of the other children in Iwagakure, Yukan would masterfully baseball slide through the taggers leg before his dusty and greasy hand could grace his beautiful red locks. He climbed up a few crates and continued to run across a building trying to get away from the kid, he boasted "HA you cant catch me! Too slow!" He said the statement while looking back at him, then once he turned his head back forward he ran into a wall like body and when he regained his site and rubbed his eyes a few times. The figure was still very hard to get because the sun was at his back which translated to being in Yukan's forward vision, finally he then saw his red locks and knew it was Delric the boy who was previously was chasing him stopped and place and decided to eavesdrop. Delric then spoke with an affirmative tone "You've been enrolled into the Iwagakure academy to begin your journey as a shinobi. School starts tomorrow, good luck little bro." Yukan eyes would widen and he went to grip at his brothers pant leg to ask him for more details but he body flickered out of sight. The boy who was chasing him earlier would come out of hiding only to tag him then he would just run off laughing. This was the beginning of a long many years for Yukan. If only he knew what was ahead of him. Academy: '''It was the following day, Yukan would have no idea from this point he days of frolicking and running around with the local children would end. Yukan would be guided by his brother Delric on this day. Yukan held his hand at this point he was only 7 and two quarters in years of age. He looked up to his brother and said "What is this academy?" Delric would shift his red locks out of his eyes due to him having quite the long standing bang hanging off the right most side of his face. Delric then spoke with an aura of mystery. "This place turns you into what you need to be, that's all you need to know brother." Yukan would pound his left fist against his leg and whine abit while he responded to the riddle esc response. "You always say stuff like that! Gahh use regular language." Upon reaching the building his small body could only look up and admire the large stature of it, kind of resembling a mausoleum of sorts. Yukan watched as a swarm of others kid's fitted in loosely fit clothing and also wrapping their heads in a blank covered bandage around their foreheads entered. Delric would push him to follow the crowd which he got caught in the middle of the charge he was basically sucked into something he would come to never escape it was the life of a shinobi. Throughout the next 3-4 years of his life. Yukan spent his time in Iwagakure academy studying, fighting,making plenty of friends and rivals along the way. He excelled in most tasks that required chakra control and ninjutsu. His stamina,strength,speed,and hand seal usage improved exponentially during these years due to the academy of the stone placing heavy focus on the proper usage of correct but swift hand seal knowledge and most of the training exercises that actually trained the physical body revolved around holding stone or hurling them certain distances improvement was to be shown at each level or at certain testing time intervals. Yukan was well liked and also envied by many but was never really found as wanted by girls or etc etc. Which many of his guy friends considered weird since he was voted in his class year book the "Most likely to get married first" award. These years were rough on Yukan but surely made him grow up quite abit, On his day of graduation both his parents,brother, and his elder sister who was usually off on mission due to her having the high rank of anbu was their to watch his first large achievement in life. As the announcer called his name he graced the stage the happy aura literally glimmering off his young yet maturing body. "Yukan Uzumaki has completed all challenges and pr-requisites of the academy process. Congrats on your promotion to Genin!" Yukan would grab the little envelope along within his other hand he held high the wooden/metal plaque with his name written in it and the personal signature of the headmaster of the academy's off to the left. This showing and Yukan now having proof that he has done it. At this point he would be age 11 fairly young at graduation but he shows great potential mutters Justina his sister to Delric who was now Jounin at 17. After the ceremony and everyone who made it had walked they allowed those Genin to remove themselves from the seating area to see their families or simply run off home. Yukan ran into a slew of hugs from each of his family members especially Justina who grabbed him, picked him up and nearly crushed the life out of him. "I'm so proud of you!" Yukan smiled and Kita and Kenshin would both rub his head with interlocking hands. "We love you Yukan, you make us more and more proud with each passing day." Delric would squat down to fist pound his brother with a cheesy smile. "Good work, keep at it." After not but a few seconds a strange man, a large man at that would walk up behind him tapping his shoulders. Yukan stood to face him, He was of a darker tan skin color but had jet black medium length hair. Said man's muscles were literally bursting from his clothing and he introduced himself. "Barijo Tatakashi, Jounin. You will be under my wing from now on. You got a week to celebrate before the real work begins." After his statement was said he walked off. Yukan tried to chase after him hoping for answers but he disappeared to fast out of site. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship Yukan had yet to know this fact as truth though. '''Genin: '''Fast forward two weeks later, Barijo and Yukan would only have a few conversations for the first few meetings that had with one another. They spoke about one anothers ideology. Yukan would simply reply with to the initial question, "Hmm honestly i don't think i care nor does it matter. You either take flight or stay grounded in this world." Barijo would chuckle loudly almost to the point his voice would echo off of the walls, mead would shoot straight out of both of his large nostrils almost like a rocket and it splashed into Yukan's face. Yukan would simply reach over the table and flick him in the neck. Barijo would quickly straighten up due to the random and unpleasant pain, after realizing his child-ish act wasn't setting a very good example for the impressionable youth he gave a long and well though out answer to Yukan's previous statement. "Well kid you certainly have the right idea on how to handle things so they don't affect your physique. Or overall mentality. But as my mother once told me and now i will tell you. A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step,each step has meaning. What matters is how much significance you give them." Yukan would take almost 5 minutes to process this information fully himself and Barijo sat inside a local tavern by the fire with porcelain leather beneath their behinds. Yukan would look up at Barijo to speak then looked back down to the fire, for once in his life he was completely and utterly stumped by someone's statement it has so much truth. Yet so much weight. Yukan then finally spoke with an unsure tone, "Then i guess we can all find our footstep depth eh oji-san?" Barijo cackled abit before throwing back his mead with a response coming quick. "You wont understand what i mean until your life is the only thing that counts." After said day for the next 3 years Yukan and Barijo trained with one another, Yukan learned a great deal and also went through puberty during this short span of 3 years his body grew to ridiculous lengths and his weight nearly doubled. Along with him learning how to master one of the most staple jutsu of his clan which was invented and mastered by Jiraya and passed onto his student Naruto which was then passed onto down the newest generation of the Uzumaki clan. The most deadliest and scariest part of his Genin years was participating in the famed chunnin exams. This year it was held in Sungakure the village hidden in the sand, Instead of having a team like the rest of the Genin in the exams he was on his own to traverse the open and expansive lands of the sand dunes which was their first obstacle. Make it back to the finals area within being lost or worse dieing in the desert by the various creatures that could easily claim you as prey. Killing and attacking by fellow Genin was allowed as well so Yukan would surely have his work cut out for him. About 2-3 hours into the incursion he caught wind of a sensory type group that was obviously from the leaf since they had 3 of the famous clan types their. An Inuzuka,Hyuga,Akimichi. This was a deadly mixture especially if they all went up against Yukan at once,Yukan could tell the Inuzuka and his Ninken had caught wind of Yukan's presence so as he was crawling prone in the sand dune they have peered over a ridge and pointed in Yukan's direction. At this point he had no idea what to do against a 3v1 situation and he surely had not the chakra to fend them all off for long so he infused chakra into his feet and ran south east bound as fast as he could pre slipping out some paper bombs from his pocket. While Yukan ran he could feel the tremoring of the sand and earth below him meaning it could only mean one of two things, Sand collapsing or creature of sorts. And within the next few seconds a giant sand crawler appeared from the ground sand bursting in all directions some of it sweeping Yukan off his feet his body being flung forward he doing a few flips and tumbles against the rough sand before regaining his posture once more. Due to the group who was hot on his tail had more people along with alot more chakra the monster decided to follow them instead he continued to limb forward while looking back at them and he ended up bumping into a large sharp object that slashes through his cheek. He turned and grabbed his that was running off with his own sweet blood only to see a giant pincer beetle looking pretty pissed off by the sharp eye shape it held. Yukan would poof into a log only to appear above it with his kunai out he twirled and pile drives his kunai into the carcass of said beetle on the edge of the kunai was a bomb tag that was semi lit with some friction. Yukan would jump off the beetle and continue to sprint with all his leg strength sweating all but covering his forehead and body the intense heat of the sand dune was starting to get to him. He continue trudging through the seemingly endless sand for miles and miles before finally reaching the safety of shelter he busted through the door using a shoulder thrust and he then collapsed due to extreme dehydration and heat exhaustion but at least he was alive to move onto the next part of the chunnin exams. The final battles! The announcer called forth the next match after 3 matches had previously proceeded, "THIS IS THE NEXT EXCITING AND STADIUM RIVETING MATCH! YUKAN UZUMAKI THE PRODIGY OF THE STONE VS SAKUSHI AKIMICHI! THE PRIDE OF THE AKIMICHI CLANS NEXT GENERATION! WHO WILL TAKE THE CAKE!" Yukan walked out of the small pathway and looked around to see a stadium of roaring people from all the villages he tried to look around the stands for possibly even the slightest hint of a familiar face and he caught wind of Barijo his sensei. He simply smiled and clinched his fist as the echo of his name being chanted rung in his ear and brought him and nice high level of confidence, "YUKAN! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO YUKAN! MAKE THE UZUMAKI PROUD! PUSH YUKAN!!!" Yukan remembered the face of said Akimichi it was the one he met a few days before in the desert, Sakushi smiled and decided to pull no punches in this fight he immediatly vanished from sight and appeared behind Yukan and proceeded to deliver a heavy roundhouse to his jaw which would send him hurling forward. Yukan did a flip and recovered quickly wiping the blood that began to seep from the corner of his lip gently and giving off a smirk. Sakushi once again came at him strong but this time he weaved hand signs and attempted to smash Yukan with a partial expansion jutsu extension to his hand in an attempt to slap me. Yukan would make a log appear seconds before the attack would land, He then appeared right behind Sakushi placing two bomb tags on his back and setting them to denote in 5 seconds. Sakushi couldn't even see what happened since his hand took up almost his entire depth of view. He smirked and began to laugh. But the crowd would put and yell "BEHIND YOU BAKA!!!! He's GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakuski would turn around only to be met by a heavy chakra infused fist coming straight from Yukan with love to his face this stiffing his movements and throwing off his balance. Then as he began to fall he was blew back up into place and forward at Yukan but this was exactly what he wanted he rolled and weaved hand signs partial expansion Human boulder! He made his stomach the center point of the expansion so that he could more effectively make it larger and more powerful. Yukan had weaved hand signs for multiple shadow clone jutsu making 12 he then all had them make their own each individual Rasengan Said clones all charged at him while he had no vision due to the extreme velocity of his spinning. The clones smashed into his easy target of a body with each Rasengan massive damage being dealt and his movements being halted almost completely and once the final two clones Rasengan hit the smoke from his dissipated. The real Yukan would come forth while his hurt body laid to the ground and he swing his arm back and throw it forward with all his strength straight towards Sakushi, Sakushi would smash his arm back into it in an attempt to at least slow down the Rasengan but it easily blew through his arm and Yukan drove it downwards into his chest while screaming. "ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!!!!!" Sakushi could simply be heard screaming as his ceremonial Akimichi battle armor was being torn to shreds then eventually his own flesh was being torn into but not enough to reach organ level. After the scream reached the audience's ears Yukan stumbled out of the smoke and held his arms high. He had won and claimed the title of chunnin! ''Chunnin to Kage: Yukan was now 15 years old two year after the chunnin exams had happened at the moment he was currently alone as it came to it. Barijo died defending a border village against missing Ninja, when Yukan was first given the news he simply refused to believe the fact that one of the strongest shinobi in Iwagakure was killed by missing Ninja this set a whiplash through the shinobi ranking ladder it even reaching the ears of the current Tsuchikage. The high ranking shinobi had a meeting to discuss what they would do about these unknown assailants they seemed to have been causing a lot of desolation on the earth's border villages and small established outposts so they needed to deal with it before it got out of hand. But during this time Yukan was on a B-rank mission which was to help take watch over the southern part of the main Iwagakure road outpost. It was small building and watch tower that could barely be noticed over the high mountainous terrain. Yukand and people were all currently on different spots all around the tower literally just staring outwards. Chakra Color Chakra Color: Blue Weapon Inventory = ---'Maximum Capacity---' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)' ' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = Academy Jutsu List '''''Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Role Playing ''' '''Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: 'Tsuchikages Right of Annulment '''Story Progression: 'Shadow and Moon prosper upon the mountain '''Clan Specific: Training Role Plays: 'Apprf soved by: ' Keruberosu